


Sick of losing soulmates

by Squidge_06



Series: Adored by him series [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: All character deaths are already happened they happened in the last fic, Mentions of Suicide, Multi, Probably just gonna be a one shot because I am not, i don’t romanticise suicide, so... yeah, spoiler these guys aren’t gonna commit suicide, super into BMC or DEH, ummm sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidge_06/pseuds/Squidge_06
Summary: Jeremy Heere and Evan Hansen have lost their best friends. or maybe their ex best friendsWith Michael Mell and Jared Kleinman dead neither of the boys know if they were at fault.
Relationships: Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere, Evan Hansen/Zoe Murphy
Series: Adored by him series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630678
Kudos: 18





	Sick of losing soulmates

_'Cause I'm sick of losing soulmates, so where do we begin_

Evan Hansen stood shell shocked eyes wide as he read the note he’d found alongside his best friends dead body over and over.

The words ingrained in his mind, printed on the other side of his eyelids.

He didn’t understand how could Jared be dead it didn’t make sense.

Jared was always there no matter how much of a dick he was he was there 

and now he wasn’t 

_I can finally see, you're as fucked up as me  
So how do we win?_

Jeremy Heere sobbed into his best friends hoodie, as he sat there wrapped up in fabric that smelled of weed, 7-11 slushies and **Michael** reading the suicide note he’d found clutched in his childhood friends grip.

All he could think of was the last words of the note. Cycling through his brain 

**_I love you Jeremy Heere,I love you so fucking much and I have for 12 ~~~~years,every since I met you._ **

He couldn’t process it Michael Mell had existed in his tiny universe for almost his entire life. He was the earth to Jeremy’s moon, an integral part of his existence

And now he was gone

_Yeah, I'm sick of losing soulmates, won't be alone again_

Evan cried for his best friend, but he knew that neither of them had been good at it. At friends at best friends. Jared was too mean and Evan was always ready to jump away when somebody kinder cane along

so Evan cried knowing that tomorrow he would try again   
  
I can finally see, you're as fucked up as me

Jeremy cried for his best friend. He knew that he should of tried harder that Michael was everything to him and he was everything to Michael. But he had gotten the girl and forgotten about his Player One

but Michael wouldn’t want him to throw his entire life away 

so Jeremy cried knowing that tomorrow he would try again

_So how do we win?_

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, probably not as long as some of you would like but da daaaaaa!!!


End file.
